


Wish We Were Closer

by aBOOKISHfreak



Series: Throne of Glass One-Shots [3]
Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Halloween, holiday drabble, rowaelin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:01:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27318166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aBOOKISHfreak/pseuds/aBOOKISHfreak
Summary: Halloween one-shot for Rowaelin
Relationships: Aelin Ashryver Galathynius | Celaena Sardothien & Rowan Whitethorn, Aelin Ashryver Galathynius | Celaena Sardothien/Rowan Whitethorn
Series: Throne of Glass One-Shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1797289
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	Wish We Were Closer

**Author's Note:**

> In honor of Halloween, I wrote a short one-shot that's set on Halloween, but not necessarily about it. I hope you like it, I wrote it pretty quickly so there might be a few mistakes, but, HAPPY HALLOWEEN!

“Hurry up!”

Rowan rolled his eyes at his best friend’s voice, pouring rich chocolate over the popcorn in front of him. He carefully mixed the two together, then dumped it into bowls, making sure to put more chocolate in one. That was for Aelin, of course. She probably knew he did it, at this point. After ten years of Halloween together, their tradition was fully defined, and they didn’t plan on changing it any time soon.

“What are you  _ doing _ in there?”

Rowan sighed loudly, but obliged Aelin nonetheless, grabbing their bowls and drinks, and shuffled out through the kitchen, nearly tripping over his large skeleton onesie in the process. Aelin must have heard him sliding around, and called, “If you drop my popcorn, I’ll make your life a living hell!”

“You already do,” Rowan muttered under his breath.

“What was that?” Aelin’s voice was incredulous, and he could practically see the smirk on her face. She knew she had him wrapped around her finger.

Rowan fell right into her trap, obediently walking to the couch where  _ The Nightmare Before Christmas _ was waiting on the TV. 

He ungraciously shoved the bowl into her hands, a scowl present on his face, despite them both knowing it was fake.

The girl on the couch grinned at him, taking the popcorn and immediately dumping half the bowl of candy into it. Rowan laughed, setting his down before flopping onto the sofa without care, eliciting a small screech from Aelin. As she began to fumble with the remote, he took a moment to look at her. Aelin was curled up in the corner of the couch, her popcorn resting on her lap. She wore a cliché skeleton costume to match his, and while it was large on him, the clothing completely dwarfed her. There was a giant smile still on her face, and just looking at her happiness made Rowan warm inside.

“Why are you looking at me like that?”

Rowan snapped out of his trance, face immediately heating at being caught. “Like what?”

Aelin smirked, glancing at him with a wicked look in her eyes. When she didn’t reply, Rowan scoffed at her teasing and reached over to flick her nose. Aelin’s face scrunched up in discomfort, and she hissed as he laughed at her. Looking at her now, Rowan realized just how much he cherished these small moments. For years, he’d always looked forward to Halloween, perhaps because of the tradition, but also because of who he shared it with.

Because of Aelin.

His friend was absorbed in the movie, and hadn’t seemed to notice him staring into space. Rowan knew she likely didn’t think about things like that, but sometimes wished she would. 

Wished she would know just how much she meant to him.

They truly were opposites, but perhaps that was why they’d been drawn to each other so early on. So many years ago, they met at school and instantly became friends. Both didn’t have anyone else, instead choosing to be alone together. For years, their friendship had grown stronger, and despite frequent fights, they’d remained close. Throughout their time together, bonds had been formed, and despite having a group of friends now, they were closer still to each other. 

Now things were better than ever, Rowan knew that their lives might only go upwards from here. 

Aelin’s laugh brought him out of his own head, and he focused on the grinning girl next to him. She was beaming, practically glowing. Rowan watched her, and if Aelin noticed it, she didn’t say anything. The more he looked at her, the warmer he got, the more he fed off his friend’s happiness. Rowan loved these times with her, the ones where it was just them, doing something they loved. Holiday traditions always gave him an opportunity to spend time with Aelin, and he wouldn’t give that for the world.

“Are you sure you’re okay?”

Her voice cut into his thoughts yet again, and Rowan found himself blinking and clearing his throat awkwardly. “I’m fine,” he said. “Just tired.”

Aelin hummed in agreement, though she still looked a bit suspicious. Rowan tried to focus on the movie, but always found his eyes drawn to the girl sitting next to him. With her gaze fixed on the screen in front of them, he didn’t think she noticed him watching her with fascination. 

The light reflected onto her face, only making her beautiful eyes pop more. Her features gleamed in the brightness, her aureate hair like liquid metal. Rowan simply couldn’t look away, wished her could hold her, look at her like this forever. 

Instead, Rowan averted his eyes painfully, forcing himself to focus on something, anything besides Aelin. She drew his attention each time, and despite having an attire that consisted of a cheesy skeleton costume, she was the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen. For a moment, everything else drowned out as Rowan looked at Aelin then. The sound of the movie disappeared, his vision blurred out, as he came to a realization.

Rowan was in love with his best friend.

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, come say hi to me on Tumblr @abookishfreak


End file.
